This invention relates to commodes, and in particular to overflow protection for a commode.
Commodes typically have a fairly substantial trap which provides two functions, maintaining a desired water level in the collection basin and providing a clog-free outlet for the egress of waste from the commode into a sewage system. When working properly, overflow is not a concern.
However, for any number of reasons, the trap can become clogged. In that event, flushing of the commode can lead to overflow, and the incumbent mess, sanitation problems, and possibility for spreading disease and infection. Thus, an overflow is sought to be avoided, if at all possible.
Various efforts have been made to provide commodes with overflow protection, with varying degrees of success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,475 discloses a commode with overflow protection in the nature of a float arrangement to close the tank valve if an overflow is imminent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,285 discloses an overflow protection apparatus comprising a separate reservoir to accommodate a certain amount of overflow. U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,188 is directed to yet another design having a separate storage reservoir which will hold a limited amount of overflow.
Prior such devices have had limited success in containing or holding overflow, but are unable to deal with major overflows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,132 is directed to an overflow protection where a separate outlet is provided, and thus, theoretically, can deal with significant and continuing overflows. However, if the overflow is a surge, this patent has no means of containing the overflow as it is being discharged, thus being of limited utility.